Un amour particulier
by memelle94
Summary: L'histoire de Edward et Bella : leurs histoires personnelles mais aussi commune. Ces histoires quelles sont-elles ? A vous de venir le découvrir ! OOC / AH M pour plus tard
1. Avant gout Prologue

**Bonjour,**

**Je vous soumet cet avant gout du prologue pour voir ce que vaut mon premier écrit**

**Je tiens à vous préciser que cette histoire a été pensée avec mes propres personnages et que je la met à la sauce Twilight pour avoir vos avis. A ce pros : les personnages sont bien sur ceux de Stephenie Meyer et je ne fais que m'amuser avec.**

**Désolée pour la mise en page, je ne sais pas trop comment faire !**

**Sur ce bonne lecture !**

Bella et Edward se retrouvaient pour la première fois depuis des années. Elle n'avait jamais eu de chance dans sa vie sentimentale, lui se remettait péniblement d'une rupture extrêmement difficile après plus de deux ans de relation. Ils s'étaient retrouvés lors d'une soirée organisée par Jasper, le meilleur ami d'Edward. Les circonstances de cette rencontre n'étaient, au départ, pas propices au commencement d'une relation entre les deux jeunes gens. En effet, leurs présences respectives à cette soirée n'étaient pas complètement volontaires : ils avaient tous les deux été trainés de force à cette soirée un peu particulière. Lui, par Jasper et elle par Alice son amie d'enfance. Cette soirée avait pour but de se remémorer un voyage scolaire en Italie ayant eu lieu six ans plus tôt.

C'est lors de ce voyage qu'avait eu lieu la première rencontre entre Bella et Edward même, mais de pensées personnelles qui traversaient l'esprit des deux protagonistes. Ces pensées prenaient une place tellement importante qu'aucun d'eux n'avait engagé la conversation jusqu'à ce leurs amis respectifs remarquent leurs attitudes et se décident à agir. Alice fut la première à se rapprocher de son amie en lui apportant un verre de Mojito.

Cet acte permit à Alice de faire remarquer, avec humour, à Bella qu'il était dommage qu'elle ne profite pas de la situation et du beau « spécimen » à ses côtés. Cette remarque fit sourire les deux jeunes gens mais ce fut la seule réaction que cela provoqua. Voyant que sa tentative avait échoué Alice s'éloigna et se mit en quête de Jasper pour lui faire un compte rendu de la situation et lui faire part de ses réflexions.

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ?**

**Toutes les critiques positives ou négatives sont les bienvenues tant qu'elles sont respectueuses**

**A bientôt :)**


	2. Prologue

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Tout d'abord merci d'avoir lu l'extrait ! ( à lire pour les explications si ce n'est pas fait)**

**Je vous livre ici le Prologue en entier en espérant qu'il vous plaira :)**

* * *

Bella et Edward se retrouvaient pour la première fois depuis des années. Elle n'avait jamais eu de chance dans sa vie sentimentale, lui se remettait péniblement d'une rupture extrêmement difficile après plus de deux ans de relation. Ils s'étaient retrouvés lors d'une soirée organisée par Jasper, le meilleur ami d'Edward. Les circonstances de cette rencontre n'étaient, au départ, pas propices au commencement d'une relation entre les deux jeunes gens. En effet, leurs présences respectives à cette soirée n'étaient pas complètement volontaires : ils avaient tous les deux été trainés de force à cette soirée un peu particulière. Lui, par Jasper et elle par Alice son amie d'enfance. Cette soirée avait pour but de se remémorer un voyage scolaire en Italie ayant eu lieu six ans plus tôt. C'est lors de ce voyage qu'avait eu lieu la première rencontre entre Bella et Edward, mais aussi entre plusieurs autres adolescents qui avaient répondu à l'invitation pour cette soirée consacrée aux souvenirs. L'ambiance était relativement festive sauf entre les deux jeunes. Cette ambiance mitigée ne venait pas de la rencontre en elle-même, mais de pensées personnelles qui traversaient l'esprit des deux protagonistes. Ces pensées prenaient une place tellement importante qu'aucun d'eux n'avait engagé la conversation jusqu'à ce leurs amis respectifs remarquent leurs attitudes et se décident à agir. Alice fut la première à se rapprocher de son amie en lui apportant un verre de Mojito. Cet acte permit à Alice de faire remarquer, avec humour, à Bella qu'il était dommage qu'elle ne profite pas de la situation et du beau « spécimen » à ses côtés. Cette remarque fit sourire les deux jeunes gens mais ce fut la seule réaction que cela provoqua. Voyant que sa tentative avait échoué Alice s'éloigna et se mit en quête de Jasper pour lui faire un compte rendu de la situation et lui faire part de ses réflexions.

Elle le trouva dans la cuisine en train de remplir des assiettes de chips et d'attraper des bouteilles supplémentaires. Quand il vit son expression, il en déduisit que son intervention n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté. Ce constat l'alarma tellement qu'il interrompit ses actions et porta son entière attention sur la jeune fille. Il n'eut pas besoin de l'interroger pour saisir la situation, par contre elle lui fit part du mutisme profond auquel elle s'était heurtée et la perplexité dans laquelle cela la plongeait. Il lui fit remarquer que cet échec ne mettait pas forcément en péril le reste de leurs prévisions : il pouvait lui aussi tenter une approche pour dérider leurs amis et même si, une nouvelle fois cette tentative ne menait rien tout ne s'avèrerait pas forcément perdu. Ton en s'emparant des diverses bouteilles et en en suivant Jasper en direction de la pièce principale Alice lui fit tout de même par de son scepticisme quant à la réussite de leur plan.

Lors de son retour dans le salon, Jasper dépose deux assiettes sur la table mais en conserva une et l'emporta vers Bella. Cependant Edward vit arriver son ami de loin et se porta à sa rencontre pour éviter un nouveau dérangement impromptu. En effet depuis l'interlude créé par Alice, il n'était pas parvenu à replonger à replonger dans ses pensées et avait dont porté son attention sur la jeune fille à ses côtés. Bella lui avait alors semblé plus perdue et triste qu'à son arrivée. Il était en train de s'interroger sur la raison et la raison de ce mal être ainsi que l'attitude à adopter pour l'enrayer lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'approche de Jasper.

* * *

**Alors ca voua a plu ? Voulez-vous en savoir plus ? Si c'est le cas dites le moi ! **

**Ps : Rappelez-vous que vos rewiews sont le seul moyen pour m'aider à écrire et à améliorer la suite !**

**A bientôt**


End file.
